


joy

by AkitiGoss



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, quackity - Fandom, quackitynotfound - fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lowercase, Mention of minor ships, Multi, Night at the beach, Open Relationships, everyone is just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitiGoss/pseuds/AkitiGoss
Summary: “hi.”quackity gets tense, lets his arms fall and opens his eyes wide when he hears george's soft voice.“h-hi.” he answered, nervous. why is he here? shouldn't he be with his boyfriend?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - mention
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	joy

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I dreamed about it on the nap time and I needed to write it. Sorry if some parts are idk weird? I tried to let it as similar as possible but dreams are fickle so I had to adapt it to be readable.
> 
> | English isn’t my native language |
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <333

the group meeting started one hour ago, but quackity arrived late because he had problems to find the place. karl's instructions weren't simple, Waze decided to abandon him and he almost ended up on a small farm of someone he had never seen before. but in the end, everything worked out, quackity found the isolated part of the beach that karl talked about. he wasn't expecting luxury, honestly, he was expecting everyone to bring junky food and water, however, they built a whole scenario that remembered a luau. more simple than one, indeed, but someone even brought torches! quackity bet it was sapnap or wilbur, they both love romantic and _things-with-fire_ stuff so it was self-explanatory.

quackity is really here, huh? smelling the salty smell of the sea, looking at the evening blue and orange sky, feeling the sand's texture under his feet and listening to the waves calmly coming to the shore. he must admit he underestimated the group's choice. quackity voted to go to the cinema, so he didn't feel optimistic about it. now, quackity could scream that he was an asshole for thinking it would be bad to be here. everything is just beautiful, warm and cozy. how could he ever think it would be a bad idea to visit an isolated beach in the middle of nowhere? of course, quackity is aware of the dangers around, but he's pretty sure that dream and technoblade brought guns with them. they're usually chill, yes, yet they can be really protective towards the people they like. so, if someone tries to hurt everyone here, quackity's sure death will be involved.

it feels safe.

“won't you drink? the cocktail wilbur made is delicious.” sapnap asked, putting his hand on quackity's shoulder. the familiar warmth made him smile. 

“i'm driving today, i'll pass. i don't want to end up in someone's corral.” quackity jokes, remembering the shocked face the dude had when he saw a strange car park at his door. sapnap rolled his eyes and gave two taps on his shoulder, excusing himself because karl was calling him to see a wild animal on the top of a coconut tree. 

and then, quackity started to walk. to where? he wondered.

it's getting darker, it's only possible to see the tip of the sun on the horizon. the further he goes away from the light provided by the torches, the more difficult it's to see. still, he doesn't want to stop. quackity walks, and walks, ending up close to the sea. he inhales, puts his feet in the water and feels the pleasant cold of it. he shivers and giggles. when was the last time he felt like his body was floating around, light and free? he doesn't remember. 

the happy energy around is affecting him in a positive way. everyone's smiling, everyone's together and loving each other in a romantic or platonic way. it's _peaceful,_ quackity thinks. they may be screaming and laughing loud, but it’s still peaceful. staying with his friends is definitely amazing. he'll thank karl later for having the wonderful idea to call everyone, even the young ones.

quackity opens his arms and sigh at the sound of wilbur carrying tommy on his back and screaming they're the best brothers in the world. quackity smiles while listen to dream and technoblade talking about a nerdy topic and, thanks to that, speaking really fast as if the words had a life of their own. quackity closes his eyes when he hear ranboo and tubbo happy announcing to bad and skeppy they found a huge crab on the sand. quackity whispers a "thanks" to the air at realizing how pleased he is.

“hi.”

quackity gets tense, lets his arms fall and opens his eyes wide when he hears george's soft voice.

“h-hi.” he answered, nervous. why is he here? shouldn't he be with his boyfriend? 

“mind if i join you?” george asked, putting his hand inside his pockets. something inside quackity cries to him to say a powerful 'yes', nonetheless, he simply nods to him. “i almost didn't see you. why are you all alone?”

he shouldered, since he also doesn't know the answer for his behaviour. “i dunno. i want to have a moment for myself, i guess.”

“i understand. sometimes we want time for us, even in large groups.” george spoke, walking slowly to quackity's side. when he stopped at quackity’s left, he felt his world spin. “we aren't too far, but it's quieter. weird, right?”

quackity knows george well enough to know that he's messing around, that he's as nervous as him and therefore doesn't know how to start. it's comprehensive, so quackity decides to give him time and space. he isn't the desperate type who wants everything his way. quackity enjoys peace, so of george wants to go slow, then so it be. 

“it was hard for you to get here?” quackity asked, trying to found a topic to destroy the awkward tension. it worked, because george's face suddenly lit up. 

“holy shit quackity we–– oh my god, dream almost jammed the car!” he told, moving his arms as he talked. “he told me it was the easy way, but he forgot that gps doesn't recognise types of soils! i panicked, he panicked. it was hilarious.”

“and i thought i had a hard time finding this place.” he commented, snuffling. who would guess someone else would also have struggles. thereafter, when he started to feel really cold, he walked back and sat away from the sea. george did the same, but hesitantly. “i almost invaded someone's small farm. if they had a shotgun, i would be so fucked.”

“quackity, _jesus._ ” he expressed, putting his hand over his mouth. 

“yeah, you guys would just going to be like: 'where's quackity? oh wait, he was shot on the forehead and fucking died.'”

when the atmosphere between them started to get comfortable, the conversation started to flow smoothly. there, listening to the song of the waves and making funny comments and telling fun stories, were quackity and george. just them, and nobody else. quackity wished they would stay that way forever. quackity wished he could wrap his hands with george's to feel him even if it's just a little. he can't, though. that's a line he isn't allowed to cross. 

“quackity.” when everything was quiet, george called him in a low voice. a heat rose on quackity's cheeks. “i...” george stopped, bit his inferior lips and closed his eyes for a second. “sapnap t-told me about it.”

oh, there it is. quackity's face got darker. “i... see.”

dream and george opened their relationship a little while ago, but quackity has been desiring george for a longer time. it just happened, since feelings are unbidden. nevertheless, quackity managed to control his feelings, after all, george was already dating. but, when he heard the news that they opened their relationship, hope simply pumped up in his chest and he instantly thought: "do i have a chance?". quackity was a coward, though. he had the chance for asking it, but he didn't, so he vented and cried on sapnap's lap a few nights ago. 

quackity knew sapnap would tell it to george because, according to him, he wouldn't reject him. yet, insecurities are animals that are difficult to tame. 

quackity’s scared. 

the waves' sounds never stopped echoing. 

“listen, you can forget that.” quackity rushed, strongly believing he would be rejected. there’s a part of him that says the opposite, but it's a small and insignificant part which has no control over his brain right now. “i'm fine, really. i understand if you don't want it.”

“wait, quackity!” george begged and grabbed his shirt without warning. quackity lost the capacity of breathing. “it isn't that! i want it too! i want to date you, quackity!”

millions of bombs exploded inside him. george... also wants him? a bright smile appeared on quackity’s face.

he can't explain how happy he's right now. 

“ _fuck_.” he said fast, feeling his eyes fill with tears. “ _fuck_.” he repeated, searching for george's hand on his shirt. “ _fuck_.” again, he cursed, taking george's hands to his mouth to kiss them. “ _fuck_ , gogy, are you serious?!”

all george was doing was to giggle, embarrassed yet loving. “yes, i'm serious, dumbass.”

“holy fucking shit i can't—” quackity whimpered and leaned forward. he's shaking, crap. shaking a lot. “can i kiss you right now? so i can see that's real and not a fucking dream?”

he's burning, crap. he's _burning, burning––_

gently, george nodded and leaned over to join their mouths together. the feeling of pleasure is intense. quackity is here, feeling the delicate taste of liquor on george's lips. their noses are touching, their hands are strongly holding each other. he can't help but sigh passionately and close his eyes, allowing the accumulated tears to fall. it's happening, it really is. after a year of burning passion and desire, it's really happening.

they break the kiss, but bring their bodies closer. their faces rub against each other, skin on skin and heat with heat, they smile, tender and kiss again. his heart's pounding and he can hear george's heart pounding too.

it's overwhelming. quackity's feeling his body thaw.

“god.” quackity murmured, breathing hard and resting his forehead on george's. “i'm so... i'm so happy right now, gogy. i thought... i thought you would never want me because... there's so many people better than me. i mean, look at dream, he's–”

“stop, alexis.” george ordered, adjusting himself to sit between his legs. lovingly, he held quackity's face with both hands and began to stroke his cheeks. “don't you ever compare yourself with others. don't you ever put me on a pedestal. you're an extraordinary person, for god sake. you are captivating, attractive and cheers anyone who's going through a bad day. i was nervous because i would never guess that _you_ would want me so i didn't know how to handle it.”

“but you–”

“no, don't finish that.”

 _are perfect_ , he finished in thoughts as his tears stopped dropping.

“i'm still in shock.” he admitted, feeling dizzy. george shook his head and hugged him, hiding his face on his shoulder. everything still seemed too surreal for quackity, especially after the statement the british had just made.

“don't worry,” george laughed, and the charming voice made quackity shiver. “i have all night to prove to you that it's real.”

“ohh, i like how it sounds.” he scoffed, in a malicious tone. “but won't your boyfriend get jealous?”

“he has fundy.”

the perfect side of being in an open relationship is that nobody stays alone, quackity mentally noted.

in the end, quackity relaxed on george's embrace and let him take care of him. he let him kiss his lips, talk, touch, hug and all the things two passionate people do. the sound of the ambient was the perfect symphony created for them, the waves and the loud sounds of the cicadas humming were the best sounds that quackity could ask for. sometimes, some of their friends would interrupt their moment, but they would soon let them alone because they knew how important it was for them. once, quackity could swear, he saw dream looking at him. his green eyes were shocked, but they didn't express rage or jealousy. only concern, what's understandable since he's an overprotective person. 

but alexis would never dare to hurt george, so clay could put his armour down because george was safe.

quackity doesn't know how things are going to be after all this, but he doesn't care. the only thing that matters is that he's full of joy, so he'll just enjoy the peace with george and wish to be forever by his side.


End file.
